


Don't go (Even if I can't say the words)

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrientte endgame, All the fluff as usual, And Happy Ending, But no identity reveal, But there's plenty of fluff, Even with the soft agnst at the beginning, F/M, I know shocker, Love Confessions, Mentioned Adrien/Kagami, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, as always, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: "Who's Adrien to you? There will never be a better time to be more clear with yourself, Marinette. Do you want him to leave or do you want him to stay?"Alya was right, Marinette knew. This was her last chance, if she let that car door close, it'd be over. She'd never have the courage to tell him that she wanted him here as badly as he wanted to.She had already lost Chat, she couldn't lose Adrien, too.Do you want him to stay or do you want him to go.The answer was easy enough:She asked him to stay.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Don't go (Even if I can't say the words)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.
> 
> Guys!! That new york special. Oh my gosh, it's been over a week and I'm still not over it. My Adrienette heart is so full, I _can't._
> 
> I haven't been able to write much with school, but after the special, I had to get this down. It's just a little change up to the episode, gave it a little more of a happy ending, and whatnot.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for all your support. I promise I'll be writing more again soon!
> 
> Lots of love! <3

Marinette didn't want him to go.

She had already lost so much today, how could she go about to lose Adrien, too?

But how could she stop this? Stop his father from taking him back to Paris?

The honest answer? She just couldn't.

And then he was looking at her. With those soft honey— the gold speckles were almost hard to make out, but if one looked _just_ close enough, and she did—green eyes. With a sweetness that she knew was directed at her and only her. It was almost as if he was pleading with her, to say something, anything, as he slowly said. "I wouldn't have minded being stuck a little longer with a friend like you."

What did he want her to say? Because the word _friend_ buzzed in her head like an akuma alert, strong and decisive. Hard to miss. That was what he wanted, right? That was what they needed to be, right?

She had to let go.

Maybe… just maybe he wanted her to tell him to stay. Maybe he didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want him to leave, and she did. She full heartedly wanted that, but the words wouldn't spring from her mouth.

All her feelings, everything that she hammered down and crammed into a small tight box to collect dust in the deepest parts of her mind, were doing their hardest to break free and reak havoc on her heart when all she wanted was for it to heal.

But it felt so wrong, watching him leave. _Everything_ felt wrong as the rain that surrounded them was only ice as it pelted their skin in tiny drops. The wind was surprisingly slow, but all else spelled out perfect gloom that fit all too well for the situation at hand.

He was hesitating to get in the car, trying to delay it— she could tell that much. He was waiting for her, not to fix the situation, not to beg his father, because they both knew that wasn't going to work, but for _something._

Even when he didn't know what she felt, he still was waiting for her.

But she didn't know what to say. All she could muster was a soft whisper, "I'm sorry that your vacation had to be cut short, Adrien."

She was sorry, for that, and so many other things.

A tight smile was pressed into his lips, no resentment lingered in his gaze, because that just wasn't who he was. Marinette knew that well. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I got to spend the time I had with you."

She nodded before looking back to Alya, and turning to make her way back to her best friend, climbing the stairs was treasonous to say the least, like they were mountain size— her legs were holding her up like jelly.

When she reached her friends, Alya stuck her with a glare that burned. "What is wrong with you, Marinette?" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Can't you see that he's just waiting for you to tell him to stay?"

She couldn't keep Chat, how could he keep Adrien? "What? But…I...he made his choice." She argued, tears threatening to burn the edges of her eyes. A tightness in her chest promising to punch out a lung or two. "What do you expect me to do?"

Alya kept her words a whisper so that Adrien couldn't hear, but they held the same anger that Marinette used to fight an akuma. "It doesn't matter what I expect you to say, who's Adrien to you? There will never be a better time to be more clear with yourself, Marinette. Do you want him to leave or do you want him to stay?"

That answer. Well, that one was the easiest thing to have ever known.

The dusty box ripped opened with a sharp knife, all coming out in one roll of an emotional wave.

_Stay._ She wanted him to _stay—_ because no matter what, she still loved him.

Poviating back to Adrien, Gabriel's voice pierced through the speakers once more. "Adrien, if you do not get into this car this instant, your school privileges will be revoked."

He stirred at that, finally breaking eye contact, and started to dip into the car.

From there on, it was all in slow motion, his hand on the interior car door handle, Adrien sparing one final glance, and all the missed opportunities hitting Marinette at once. Because if she let that car door close she would lose, this would be game over—

"Wait!"

Marinette was never a quitter— she was Ladybug, and she had already lost her partner, she couldn't let Adrien go too, it would all be too much—she wasn't giving this one up without a fight.

She flew down the stairs, thrusting all her bodyweight to get back to him before it was too late— her speed as Ladybug was a snails race in comparison with how fast her feet sprinted to him.

Adrien stopped the door from closing, cracking it back open to peek his head out. His sad eyes casted against the harsh rain was such a contrast that it hurt in ways that she couldn't explain. Because he was such a ray of light, and all she could see right now was storm clouds.

"Yes, Marinette?" He asked, almost cautious hope filtered his voice.

A little part of her broke, because he wanted to say something she wasn't sure she was ready to say. Even if he didn't quite understand. He wanted her to stop this from happening, but she had been running in circles over this for a year now. Were habits always this hard to break? "I don't want you to go."

He would. He would _have_ to go. Gabriel was a force to be reckoned with if not given his way, but Marinette needed Adrien to see that she valued her time spent with him as much as he valued the time spent with her.

His entire face lightened, and in that second it was all worth it— no matter how this turned out. Gabriel agreeing or not, it was everything to see him happy that she cared. "You want me to stay?"

How… how was that even a question? Here, she stood, hair drenched, clothes uncomfortably stiffed from rain, and skin probably turning blue from the cold alone, and yet everything felt okay. Because he was right there. "Of course I want you to stay. With me."

It was a confession— it wasn't what she wanted to spill, but.. It was a start, right?

But that was when Gabriel decided he must've been having enough of this. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, I see your willingness to fight for my son to stay, but my mind's made up, and you have no business to further interfere. He is coming home."

Good intentions or not, burning anger curled in her chest, wanting to singe its way out, but she kept her mouth sealed from the fire her words could cause— afraid if she were to push anymore boundaries, she'd make the situation worse for Adrien.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien whispered. And though she could hear the sadness coating his words, the tears that dotted his eyelashes didn't seem so heavy. A small hint of something that remained her of happiness sparkled in his eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

_You didn't do anything,_ she wanted to scream with what little logical, unmashed part of her brain that she had left. _You're just you._

And he was leaning into the car again, ready for his final goodbyes to head back to Paris everything flashed in her mind and the memories, oh the horrible, sweet memories of all that she had done to gain this boy's attention just snapped inside and she tried to commit it to keep it at bay to not say the word, to keep it locked away—

" _I love you."_

But she was tired of hiding it.

She was tired of the lies, of not being able to say what she meant. There were so many things in her life that she had to lie about as it was. This was the one thing she had a choice in.

And she was choosing this. To finally set the truth free.

His eyes popped so big, it would've been comical if not for the fact that fear had a splitting grip on her spine, threatening to scramble it to pieces if she so dared to breathe.

But that look, the shock that was now smacked across his face. She knew she had to clarify. She had to stop holding back. "I...I love you, Adrien. Romantically." And nothing felt more freeing than those words. "I've… loved you since.."

Since the rain.

It was somehow funnily ironic. Seeing the rain that now patterned around them now.

The shock slowly disintegrated, and all that was left was that soft look at that Alya kept mentioning for so long now and her heart was promising a prison break soon if he didn't stop. Everything on his face was at ease, relaxed. Because of _her._ "Since….the umbrella?"

Despite the rain that was dripping her face with cold water, her face still burned. Nodding, she answered. "yeah."

He sighed in relief. _He sighed in relief at the thought that she liked him._ "I'm glad you told me. I always thought you saw me as only a friend."

That...that wasn't what was expecting to hear— a rejection, maybe. But nothing that sounded like he was happy to hear her feelings, Ladybug or no, she couldn't be that lucky. "I was scared you'd reject me. Especially after I found out you liked another girl."

He liked someone else, surely he didn't have feelings for her. This was to get something off her chest, not to have hope it could be reciprocated. Real life didn't work like that.

Confliction dashed across his face—she didn't know what to make of it. "That's the thing, Marinette. Had you said you liked me when I asked months ago, back I jokingly asked if you liked me… I don't think I'd say no. I asked you if you liked me because I wanted you to say yes."

But… magic _did_ exist. She knew that with the uttermost truth. She swung around on a flying yoyo in spandex. And the fundamental rule of magic, as that love always the essence of magic.

Her brain was going to become liquid in her head and pour out her ears if this boy didn't stop. She swore it. "But the other girl."

So maybe… maybe if she could be something so magical as being Ladybug.

His smile had enough pain for her to understand. "She doesn't want to be with me. And I wanted to move on. Wanted to be with someone that could like me. And if I'm being honest, the only person that could compete with her would be you, Marinette. I've denied it so many times of liking you, but each and every time, there was always something telling me that I was wrong. It just took me a while to see it. This trip if nothing, proved to me. I do like you. A lot."

Just maybe, she could believe that the boy she had been in love with for over a year could love her, too.

Still, there was hesitation pounding in the back of her mind with a force of a jackhammer. "You've….never.."

It was okay to hope that he did.

There was such honest truth in his eyes, that Marinette started to wonder why she was doubting in the first place. "Because wherever I asked you if you like me, you told me only as a friend."

So...so he liked her. Adrien Agreste— boy that she had been chasing after for so long, liked her— but she was still so confused. "Si...since when?"

His fingers slid along the door of the car, the pads of his thumbs tapping the metal in a quick session tempo. "I… I don't know, Marinette." He shrugged, his eyes going to his feet as he tried to find the correct time frame in his mind. "It might've always been there. I've always thought of you differently than the others."

Raindrops started to slow their descent, but the thunder was still pounding in the background. There were so many things her mind was grasping for. "Are you sure?" _She_ wasn't sure if she could handle it if he wasn't. "If you're only just realizing, what if— I just confessed. I don't want you to feel like you have to know just because I said someth—"

He shook his head, not letting her go any further with the thought. "It's taken me a while to get here, Marinette, and I'm.. not sure exactly what I feel yet, but I can't pretend that what I do feel is only friendly. This trip proved that more than anything."

Another clap of thunder rattled in the background. It sounded as if it was nature's way of showing its approval and she'd gladly take it. Little ladybugs wings fluttered inside her stomach. "So, where does that leave us?"

His faraway gaze seemed to be considering all the options. "I have to go back to Paris, figure all this with you. I feel horrible with leaving you with no answer, but I want to give you one that has no doubts and no worries in them either."

A frown creased at the corners of her lips. "It's Kagami, isn't it?"

His half frown was answer enough "I want to explain everything to you when you get back. I like Kagami, yes, but it's not the same. It's not how I feel when I'm with you."

So much was happening at once, the buildings in the background just blurring together with the rain. "That's not fair to Kagami."

Thankfully, he seemed to agree. "Nor to Luka." His lips softened into a small smile. "That's why we have to talk to them."

It felt good to know that they weren't going to just take this and run with it. They'd figure it out piece by piece. "Thank you."

Any distance that was between them was suddenly gone as he stepped away from the car grasp her wrist into his hand and pulled her into a long, calming hug. "Thank you." He whispered almost scared like against her cheek. "For finally telling me."

She could tell he knew the courage it took for her to confess and how much he appreciated it with everything that he had.

Her heart still desperately wanted to have Chat back at her side, but for now, she'd relish in the small victories she could take.

* * *

But she wouldn't be Ladybug— _a symbol of luck_ —for nothing, right?

Chat did return, with Uncanny's help, they did reconcile, they did defeat the villain as they always did, as they always would.

Ladybug would be nothing without her partner, after all. That was a constant factor that no one— not even Hawkmoth— could shake.

That night, in the comfort of her temporary bedroom, she texted Luka, letting him know that she had finally found the clarity she needed and that she was sorry— he probably already knew by that word alone how this was going to go—and that they needed to have a long conversation once she returned back to Paris.

He then replied almost right away saying that he would be ready to talk and not to overexert herself with worry of how he might feel. He was prepared for this.

It still sucked knowing that she was hurting him— and Kagami. They were friends, and Marinette didn't want to risk that relationship.

But...what had been done was done, what was said, was said. They couldn't change how they felt, only try to do right by Kagami and Luka as best they could. From here on out, Marinette wanted to move forward with every happy opportunity that she could.

And while she was sad that Adrien couldn't stay, when her flight landed back in Prais, and he was waiting there at the airport to welcome her back with open arms, sweet _sweet_ smiles, and warm hugs—

And the undeniable sense of finally being able to understand what _home_ felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Husbu Short:
> 
> The Owl stands triumphant over Her city. No more secrets, no more hiding whhoo she truly is. And her little Sparrow well she was flying higher than her mother ever could have dreamed. Who would have thought she would be the one to take up magic. All jokes aside she had never been more proud of her little
> 
> "So I heard there was an opening."
> 
> Turning her head the Owl saw a rather large silhouette standing in the shadows. Whoever he was, he had style. Her style.  
> "Since the sparrow nest is vacant I figured you might be willing to take on a new apprentice?" Out from the shadows stepped Mr. Damecleas dawned in a bright read and yellow suit, short sorts and all.
> 
> "Nope!" Bellowed the Owl as she grappled the nearest building to swinging to sweet sweet sanity.


End file.
